Date Night
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: Anna is a little upset about something so Elsa takes her out on a date! One-shot for Shepard.


**Another one!**

 **This is for my friend Shepard, you all know her by so many FFn names I aint typing them...**

 **Enjoy Commander!**

* * *

"Oh Anna, would you stop pouting my love?" Elsa smiled as she moved around the back of the sofa as her fingertips stroked over the pouting girls cheek. Anna kept moping angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

All she did was grumble making Elsa giggle softly as she sat down next to the redhead. Her hand trailed from a freckled cheek to a freckled neck. She was cute when she was pouting. Elsa just didn't like the reason why she was pouting.

"You don't understand Elsa, this is serious!" Anna growled as she grit her teeth, baring them like an angry puppy.

"I do understand, but it's fixed now, so no more pouting," Elsa said as she gave her own little pout to the girl. Anna's scowl faltered slightly before pursing her lips.

"It'll happen again and again though and what if next time it's the end of the world?" She whined making Elsa roll her eyes before rubbing at her forehead.

"I'm more than positive it won't be the end of the world my princess," Elsa sighed as she twirled one of Anna's braids in her hand.

"You don't know that!" Anna exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air. Elsa sighed and gently placed her hands on the younger girls to lower them slowly. She leaned in and pecked her sweetly.

"Let it go my princess," Elsa purred softly making the girl blush slightly.

"Stop turning my brain to mush," Anna said in a shaking voice. Elsa's smile spread slowly as her eyes kept moving between the girl's lips and eyes.

"Now why would I do that?" Elsa hummed before leaning back and running a hand through her hair.

"Now come on princess we have a dinner date to get to," Elsa smiled. Anna's eyes widened before she shot up and ran to their shared bedroom. The platinum blonde could only shake her head and chuckle to herself.

The sound of the shower going on made her stand and head to the kitchen where she poured herself a small glass of wine. As she sipped it slowly she looked out over the city lights from the penthouse.

Her smile widened as she looked down into her glass of Merlot. Her thoughts going to the redhead currently getting ready. She never thought that she would get lucky to meet a girl like Anna. Someone that was pure of heart and mostly positive. A ball of sunshine she was.

"I'm ready!" Anna chirped making Elsa look to her. Ice blue eyes widened at seeing the girl in a beautiful emerald green dress that hugged all the right curves and made her freckles stand out. Elsa almost didn't want to share this beauty with others. She wanted to keep her for herself, but a different part of her wanted to flaunt the redhead. Show everyone that, yes, this is angel was hers and hers alone.

Elsa smiled and handed the younger woman her glass. She kissed her cheek and headed to take her own shower. It was quick and she dressed as quickly as she could herself, not wanting to keep Anna waiting. Once she joined her, she wore a rather dashing suit.

"Whoa, handsome, you clean up good Elsa," Anna smiled. The wine glass stood upside down near the sink, clearly rinsed out and left to dry.

"I have to, can't look like trash next to the most beautiful woman in the world," Elsa smiled as she rested a hand on the small of Anna's back. Her other hand rested in her pants pocket, making the blazer drape over her arm.

"You flatter me Miss Arendelle, I bet you say that to all the girls," Anna smirked and Elsa found her own smirk tug at her lips.

"Only to one and she will forever be my princess," Elsa purred before kissing the girl softly.

"Mm hey, you'll smudge my lipstick," Anna giggled. Elsa chuckled and led them to the elevator and down to their car. The drive to the prestigious restaurant wasn't long and once their Elsa gave the vale her keys before escorting Anna to the front.

"Ah Miss Arendelle, Tiana has been waiting for you, please this way," the man says politely as he smiles and escorts them to their table. It was more private compared to the other tables, yet still close enough to the stage to enjoy the smooth jazz that was being played.

"Elsa, it's so good to see you here and I hope this is the redhead I have been hearing so much about," an African American woman says as she approaches the table. Elsa smiles to her and nods.

"Hello Tiana, yes, this is Anna Summers, my partner. Anna this is the best cook this side of the universe, Tiana Maldovia. Really Tiana that last name is a mouth full," Elsa smirks making the woman chuckle richly.

"Give Naveen a break Elsa, besides it rolls off the tongue nicely. Now I hope we get to see more of Miss Anna in the future?" Tiana smirked and winked to the redhead.

"I intend to keep her around for as long as she'll have me," Elsa smiled. The slight blush over the redhead's cheeks was rather cute.

"Well then, I will have your food out in just a sec," Tiana said. She waved to them both before walking off to the kitchen area.

"You talk about me?" Anna asked as she bit her lip. A hand stroked a stray strand of hair in behind her ear.

"Of course, I need to brag about my beautiful princess," Elsa smiled as she leaned onto the table. Anna rolled her eyes playfully as she smiled before leaning onto the table herself.

"Don't they find it odd at how we met?" Anna asked making Elsa chuckle. She smiled to the patron that walked over to pour them both a glass of wine.

"It made them laugh and eager to meet you," Elsa said before nodding her thanks to the man.

"They had no question as to why you're dating a simple farm girl? One that had nearly trampled you with a horse?" Anna asked and Elsa rolled her eyes this time.

"Anna, we both know that was my fault in the first place. I shouldn't have spooked the poor thing," Elsa said and Anna nods.

"True, but you couldn't have known that she was still mostly wild," Anna sighs and Elsa hummed.

"Either way, I'm extremely happy I met you. As I lay in that dust cloud, my heart wanting to escape my chest out of fear, I saw you. My dirt covered country bumpkin," Elsa smiles wide as Anna blushes deeply.

"Might I just say that you clean up very nicely? I love how no matter what you wear or how you look, you always manage to take my breath away," Elsa said before taking a sip of her wine. Anna blushed more as she sipped hers as well.

"Still a charmer like that first day," Anna whispered. Elsa noticed a slight accent slipping. Her smile grew wider. They momentarily looked away from the other as their food arrived. Anna grinned as she looked to the delicious food set before them. Elsa swears the girl was close to drooling.

It had been a year since they met. Elsa had instantly fallen in love and started a slow courting of the girl. It was difficult at first with Anna being ten years younger than Elsa. The girl was skeptical at first, thinking Elsa was just looking for some fun while visiting her families horse ranch, but after realizing that Elsa was serious she finally gave in and accepted in becoming a couple.

Anna had eventually moved in with her into her penthouse a few days ago. The girl had been blown away at the luxury life style the blonde had and Elsa was all too eager to share her life with the redhead.

"I love you," Elsa sighed happily as she watched the girl eat. Anna stopped mid chew to look at the blonde. She swallowed and shyly cleaned her mouth.

"Aw Elsa, I love you too," she smiled and rested a hand on the older woman's. Elsa turned her hand over to hold her fingers and stroke a thumb over her knuckles.

"What size ring do you wear?" Elsa asked making the redhead blink rapidly.

"Are you planning on asking me to marry you?" Anna asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"That is the longer term goal yes," Elsa said. She's never been subtle in what her plans were when it came to the redhead. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for her.

"Where's the fun in just telling you?" Anna smirked making Elsa blink.

"Ah I see, hard to get, you really do make me work for what I want. I enjoy that," Elsa smirked herself. She gently picked up Anna's hand and studied her ring finger. Anna watched the blonde as she placed her hand to her, palm to palm.

"Guess we're the same size roughly, that makes it easier," Elsa said with a thoughtful hum as she finished her glass of wine.

"If you had it your way we'd be married tomorrow," Anna giggles and Elsa wiggles her eyebrows at her making the girl laugh.

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner before heading out. They were joined by Tiana as they waited for their car.

"Do come back soon now ya hear? I aint waiting another year to see you Elsa," Tiana said and the blonde nodded.

"I'm planning on coming here frequently with Anna for regular dates," she said and the redhead grinned.

"Your place is really amazing, I'd come eat here without Elsa if I have to!" She says making the African-American woman give her rich chuckle.

"She is a ray of sunshine Elsa. Anna feel free to visit anytime, I will always have a table open for you," she says and gasps softly at the hug the redhead gives her.

"She's a hugger," Elsa shrugs and Tiana smiles as she hugs back.

"Reminds me of Lottie," Tiana chuckles.

"Ah, well tell Charlotte that she needs to be here next time," Elsa says and Tiana nods. Their car pulls up and the two women greet Tiana.

"I like her," Anna says as they drive back home. Elsa hums and gently strokes the redhead's thigh.

"I'm glad, Tiana is one of my closest friends," she says. Anna strokes her hand and squeezes it before Elsa pulls her hand away to change gears as she drove. Anna smiled and rested her hand on the older woman's thigh this time.

"I can't wait to meet the others," she whispers.

"I also can't wait, I just hope they get into town sooner rather than later," Elsa says. They get back to the hotel and take a long elevator ride back to their penthouse.

"Thank you Elsa, this was really amazing. Tiana's Place was so awesome and the food was the best I've ever had," Anna gushed.

"I told you she was the best chef this side of the universe," she said and removed her blazer once they reached the sofa. Anna removed her heels and dropped down next to Elsa. The blonde wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist and pulled her onto her lap as she lay down. Anna yelped, but giggled as she settled down on top of the older woman.

Elsa enjoyed the feel of the girl's body fitting into hers like a puzzle. Just relaxing like this was such a great feeling. Just enjoying being calm and running her fingers over a freckled back and through copper hair.

"Elsa," Anna said softly.

"Hum?" Elsa responded. Her fingertips were gently stroking the spine of the redhead. A trail of goosebumps had risen by now. There was just one thing that could ruin this moment.

"This almost makes up for the fact that you ate my chocolate ice cream."

"Oh my fucking god, stop it! I said I was sorry and bought you a new container!"

* * *

 **This was tons of fun and if she can convince me somehow to write what happaned with the horse and stuff ya'll might get it lol.**

 **See ya'll next time!**

 **X3**


End file.
